


9912 Awkward.

by Blossomtime_828



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: 991攻, 992受, ABO, M/M, RPF
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:41:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29922564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blossomtime_828/pseuds/Blossomtime_828
Summary: -CP：9912-點文題目：9912+ABO-未成年禁入瑟熙
Relationships: 9912, Bong Jaehyun/Kim Jibeom
Kudos: 1





	9912 Awkward.

**Author's Note:**

> -CP：9912
> 
> -點文題目：9912+ABO
> 
> -未成年禁入
> 
> 瑟熙

一般而言，在成年時，人類會自動分化第二性別，除了男與女之外，這世界上還有所謂的ABO，儘管現在法律不斷進步，給與了Omega最好的保障，但仍然消弭不了社會上普偏對Omega的歧視。

或許並不能說是歧視，只因為Omega在各方面來說身體能力較弱，且當遇到發情期時，往往可能造成不必要的麻煩，或是需要請長假，一般業主當然不希望雇用到這樣的員工，進而引起社會對Omega的誤解。

由於成員們很多都碰巧正直成年，幾個還沒分化的孩子時常聚在一起討論自己可能的性別。

沒有一個人希望自己是個Omega，大家倒也不全希望自己分化成Alpha，因為雖然能力強，但若是遇上發情期的Omega，很容易就出大事，他們可是偶像，能平平順順的就是最好的，況且Alpha其實數量也不多，大多數人都是作為最普通的Beta。

還記得曾經在簽售會上頭，有惡意的Omega粉絲刻意隱瞞發情的狀況偷偷闖關進入簽售會，最後在幫忙簽名的時候，強烈的Omega氣味瀰漫，他們幾個用盡全力拉住分化成Alpha的誠允和長埈才沒出大事。

這樣的惡意事件在簽售會裡時常發生，所以Alpha偶像們也都人心惶惶。

但和其他三人不同，知範倒是站出來勵志自己要成為一個Alpha，個性本就好強的他，無時無刻都想成為最頂尖的那個，不管後果如何，他也希望自己能是最優越的一個。

「要是我們分化成Omega怎麼辦？」宰鉉不安的問道，他們的哥哥們目前除了兩個Alpha之外，其他人都是Beta，到是一個Omega都沒有，雖然Omega的數量很稀少，但終究還是有那個可能的。

「現在法規有特別保障Omega，我覺得應該……還是沒問題的，反正不管怎樣，我們都是Golden Child啊。」周燦擔心了這樣的問題很久了，但還是為了讓大家安心的說道，Omega的偶像並不是沒有，但總會有很多麻煩之處。

現役偶像中的Omega幾乎都是直接找了個Alpha標記，這樣不禁能夠免除發情期，也能避免被Alpha威脅，一般來說粉絲也都默認這樣的情況，怕就怕在突然分化，措手不及釀成大錯，社會上也不乏因為這樣而被迫標記的人，對Omega來說還是不太友善。

「反正不管怎樣，我都要當個Alpha。」知範信誓旦旦的說道。

幾天後他們從公司那獲得難得的休假，眾人紛紛收拾行李離去，知範也收拾著行李準備回去，但車票是在午後，其他人紛紛與他道別後就回家去了，整個宿舍都成了他的地盤。

在揮手送走住在首爾的那群好友後，知範回到宿舍，懶洋洋的把自己埋進沙發，或許是昨天練習的太過火了，或者是永宅給他拉筋的時候故意鬧他玩，讓他今天一整天全身酸痛，而且還覺得疲倦，躺在沙發上翻來覆去，等著時間慢慢前進。

他覺得自己好像在發燒，呼出來的氣息都微微發燙，昏昏沉沉的倒在沙發上喘息，頭暈得不像話。

突然有人搖醒他，一睜開眼看見是宰鉉，明明剛送走了，怎麼會又回來了。

「你還好嗎？」宰鉉只是忘了帶上手機的充電線，回到宿舍一進門就看到知範倒在沙發上，臉色有著不正常的潮紅，稍微摸了他的額頭，似乎微微發燙。

「好像感冒了……」知範昏昏沉沉的說道，看了眼時間，搖搖晃晃的站了起來，「回釜山大概要去看醫生了。」

才剛走幾步，知範就一個踉蹌，宰鉉連忙上前扶起對方，幾乎就在同時，宰鉉深吸了一口氣，突然在空氣中嗅到一股濃烈的香氣，山茶花清秀靈氣的氣味勾引著他，有著釜山的熱情與內斂。

他一瞬間腦袋裡充滿了想佔有知範的想法，但隨即他勉強自己恢復理智，他知道自己分化了，而且是個Alpha、知範也分化了，但是卻是Omega，這兩個是絕對不能湊在一起的第二性別。

知範似乎也嗅到宰鉉身上Alpha的信息素，失去理智的往宰鉉身上癱去。

用盡最後一絲理智，宰鉉把知範關進房間裡，然後靠著房間門板滑坐在地上，一個剛分化的Alpha要忍受正在發情的Omega是非常困難的，他隔著門板能聽見知範難受的啜泣聲，宰鉉咬著自己的手，避免自己承受不了打開房門，那樣會傷害知範，他不能那麼做。

他打算馬上打給身為Beta的哥哥們，或是馬上給還沒分化的朋友們打電話，讓他們來處理，正要離開房門前去尋找手機時，另一端傳來知範的聲音。

「宰鉉、奉宰鉉！」知範在房門另一側喊著，努力的讓聲音鎮定的和平常一樣，但他也大概知道自己分化了，而且還該死的是個Omega，當他突然發現自己沉迷於宰鉉身上的氣味時，他才意識到這件事，而似乎在同時宰鉉分化成一個Alpha了。

「你……還好嗎？」宰鉉停下腳步，回到門前小心翼翼的問道，他還得一邊努力克制著想開門的衝動。

「如果是你，我沒關係。」知範咬牙切齒的說道，不知道是因為抱著多大的努力讓自己聲音和平常一樣，還是因為放下自尊向宰鉉渴求。

宰鉉愣在門口一動也不敢動，他還在理解知範說這句話的意思。

「呀，奉宰鉉，要是你不願意就快滾，讓我一個人……待在這裡。」知範等了許久，見門的另一端什麼動靜也沒有，便破口大罵，他可是拉下自尊了，但卻沒顧慮到或許宰鉉不願意，但他也快被情慾折磨的失去思考能力了。

就在這時房門被打開了，宰鉉走了進來一把將知範放到床上，雖然滿腦子只想著佔有他，但卻仍然很溫柔的對待他。

過多的調情都是不需要的，發情期的Omega和Alpha基本上是一拍即合，他們只是吻著彼此，然後把阻礙的衣物一件件脫去。

宰鉉很小心的照顧著知範的情緒，因為他知道知範自尊心強，他不想讓知範受到任何委屈，所以他嘗試著在模糊的理智裡盡量溫柔。

他們都太渴望彼此，若有什麼想說的，只能怪那該死的第二性別。

宰鉉吻著知範，他沒看知範過那麼虛弱的樣子，情慾讓知範渾身癱軟、滿臉通紅、身體還微微發燙，如此誘人，但他仍然把知範看作平常那個盛氣凌人的知範，因為那樣的知範才是他所熟悉並且喜歡的。

彼此都還沒有經驗，只能憑著本能去做了，他小心的分開知範的雙腿，往後頭推將臀部抬起，讓腿間完全展露在眼前，平時知範總是身體最僵硬的，拉伸時總是痛不欲生，但有了信息素的催化，此時卻渾身柔軟，再怎麼考驗柔軟度的姿態也能做到。

嚥了嚥口水，知範看著他，眼裡全是情慾，氤氳得水氣讓那雙大眼朦朧，宰鉉再也忍不住，知範濃烈的Omega山茶花氣味勾起他的慾望，再怎麼說他也是個Alpha，面對著一個發情的Omega能那麼理智已經是奇蹟，下一秒理智線斷裂，他將分身放入知範體內，強烈的快感讓兩人忍不住都倒吸一口氣。

知範別過頭，似乎是不想一直被盯著看，但是腰部卻已經按捺不住，自動自發的扭動著，宰鉉也開始嘗試著在裡頭抽插。

溫熱的內壁包裹著宰鉉的慾望，每一次深入都緊緊的收縮，快感強烈得讓兩人腦袋一篇空白，知範的自尊心嘗試著忍住舒服的聲音，但或許是Omega的本能，還是不小心從嘴裡洩出幾個模糊的呻吟，這讓宰鉉Alpha的興致更加高昂，又更努力的往深處探了幾分，這下聲音完全無法忍住，只能放任著快感肆虐。

宰鉉從上方俯視著知範，緊閉著雙眼，眼角掛著一滴因快感而產生的生理性淚水，一定是Alpha信息素作祟，否則他第一次覺得知範看起來那麼性感，平時總是鬧著他玩、惹他生氣，但此時他卻只想完整佔有知範。

知範不得不承認他和宰鉉或許很契合，宰鉉的每一次進攻，總讓他感覺自己要化開了，他倆的手十指緊扣，他從下方只能在朦朧的視線裡仰望著宰鉉，那個總是被他欺負，溫和的樹懶宰鉉，此刻卻宛如猛獸一般。

他並不知道是否因為Omega的關係，他此時只想要宰鉉，每一次的深入交纏都讓他情不自禁的隨著頻率擺動著腰枝，他感覺自己的自尊正在碎裂，望著宰鉉的眼神變得特別複雜。

宰鉉似乎意識到了什麼，輕輕的扶著他讓他翻了個身，宰鉉從背後抱著他，身體一半的重量壓在他身上，溫熱的慾望從後頭進入他的體內，比剛才跟往深處直搗。

宰鉉仍然握著他的手，他能感受到耳邊熾熱粗重的喘息，他快承受不住了，快感已經滿溢而出。

他不會開口渴求，那會完全擊潰他，好在從兩人緊密的結合中宰鉉也意會到了，越發強烈的深入，一邊吻著他的後頸，他們都知道在那薄透的皮膚之下，正是Omega的腺體。

「……可能會有點痛。」宰鉉喘著氣在他耳邊說著，然後張開口，露出一排整齊的貝齒，對著後頸最柔軟的部位毫不留情的咬破。

血腥在口中散開，Alpha的信息素注入Omega的腺體當中，同時他倆也達到了快感的頂峰，知範似乎是力氣耗盡，癱軟昏睡過去，宰鉉只是抱著知範，一邊為剛剛的激情緩口氣。

知範再次醒來，光是看外頭的天色，他便知道自己錯過了返鄉的火車，他躺在被窩裡，身上好好的裹著被子，但他能感覺到被子下的自己一絲不掛，在情慾湧上時的記憶又重新回到他腦裡。

他坐起身子，渾身酸痛彷彿骨頭要散了似的，伸手探了探自己的後頸，明顯得摸到兩排齒痕，碰到時還有些刺痛，像是在向他證明早些發生的所有事情都是真實。

此時宰鉉提著什麼進到了房間，驚慌之下他轉身面向牆壁躺了回去，把被子再次包得緊實。

「還……還好嗎？」宰鉉坐在床邊輕拍著知範，有些尷尬的問道，因為知範結束後就昏了過去，叫都叫不醒，宰鉉怕是自己害得有些擔心。

知範心情很複雜，什麼話都不說，光是他分化後成了Omega這件事就夠讓他煩的了，現在牽扯上了宰鉉更是讓他愧疚，好像是因為他的發情期才讓宰鉉不得不標記他的。

「你餓了嗎？我叫了披薩，一起吃吧。」宰鉉面對一言不發的知範有些膽怯，他害怕知範在生氣，還有剛剛他們發生的那些不可描述的事情，每一件現在想起來都是在擊碎知範的自尊心。

知範還是一句話都不說，宰鉉嘆了口氣，鼓起勇氣更大力的搖了搖知範。

「我幫你取消車票了，也打電話去你家跟你媽媽說你今天不舒服留在首爾，這些你不用擔心，然後我跟你，那個……」

「抱歉。」知範悶悶不樂的聲音從被窩裡傳來，被打斷的宰鉉有些詫異的看著他。

「不要道歉啊……」宰鉉溫和但是不知所措的說著，「那是……我自己選的。」

宰鉉有些猶豫，但他不知道改怎麼解釋他自己的心情，解釋起來特別尷尬，因為昨天還是好哥們，突然關係變了，一下子處理不好就會變得更糟，他湊到知範的臉頰邊，尷尬的快速一啄。

「我只有你了，所以未來……一起過吧。」

-End


End file.
